Due cieli
by anne di vongola
Summary: con una antigua leyenda como base el vongola se prepara para una alianza, ¿o es algo mas? pareja principal Giotto x fem!27.Resumen malo. T por seguridad
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidas y dos a mi primera historia con uno de mis emparejamientos favoritos PRIMERA GEN x FEM DEICIMA si!. Bien sera un semi universo alternativo por que la primera gen es la decima vongola y los que origialmento son la decima son chicas y decima gen de otra familia inventada por mi! los dejo con la historia**

-Despierta dame-gio-escucho un joven antes de ser golpeado por un martillo de 10 toneladas

-Reborn!-grito al estar ya en el suelo debido a la fuerza del golpe-porque insistes en despertarme así

Reborn era un hombre sumamente atractivo, era alto de piel trigueña, cabello negro en punta oculto debajo de un sombrero negro con un listón naranja, ojos color ónix y lo más llamativo que poseía eran sus patillas rizadas.

-Es el método que se ha usado de generación en generación para despertar al jefe de la familia Vongola, y tu como vongola decimo debes aceptar todo lo que conlleva-comento reborn solemnemente

-ya te dije que yo no quiero ser el jefe-dijo el joven a la defensiva

-Y yo como el mejor hitman que hay me asegurare de convertirte a ti, Sawada Giotto en el mejor jefe-continuo Reborn como si Giotto no existiera

-que se puede hacer contigo-suspiro Giotto resignado

Giotto era un joven algo alto de cabello rubio en punta, sus ojos eran azul, un azul pofundo, y tenía una mirada penetrante, era bastante atractivo, pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota. A pesar de su apariencia él era un inútil en lo referente a actividades físicas, sociales y atléticas, o pero además como dijimos antes es bastante atractivo, como adicional sabe cocinar y tenía una sonrisa radiante como el sol sumado a esa mirada penetrante y su ascendencia italiana se convertía automáticamente en uno de los más deseados de namimori-chuu

-en todo caso llegaras tarde a la escuela-Reborn comento casualmente y se retiro

-… AHHHH! ALUDE ME ASESINARA!-y desapareció y apareció ya vestido con su uniforme como por arte de magia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

PLANTA BAJA

-buenos días gio-kun-saludo una mujer castaña con un agradable sonrisa que inspiraba confianza tan solo de verle

-buenos días mama-saludo Giotto a su madre

-Giotto-eso se supone que fue un saludo del mantenido, digo lampo su `hermanito` (entiéndase un día reborn llego diciendo que se lo había encontrado abandonado en la calle y su madre como la buena persona que es lo adopto como su hijo, y el plan malévolo era que reborn buscaba un guardián del rayo y otra vida para torturar)

-Lampo-saludo Giotto y se sentó a desayunar

-llegaran tarde y G y Asari ya están afuera-dijo Reborn mientras bebía de su café y leía el periódico

-hai-Giotto se levanto de su silla, tomo a Lampo del cuello de la camisa y salió de su casa topándose con un pelirrojo (cofcofrosacofcof) malacariento y un moreno de una linda sonrisa

-yo Giotto-saludo alegre mente el moreno

-Giotto date prisa que llegamos tarde- dijo el pelirrojo dejando de fruncir el seño y usando una sonrisa como saludo

-hola Asari, G-respondió Giotto al saludo con una sonrisa

-oigan si llegamos tarde nada bonito pasara-dijo Lampo ya en mitad de la calle

-es cierto mejor vámonos- concordó Giotto comenzando a caminar

-oyeron los rumores?-comento Lampo tratando de iniciar una conversación

-eh? rumores, que rumores?- pregunto Giotto confundido

-creo que se refiere a que hoy van ingresar nuevos estudiantes- complemento Asari con su omnipresente sonrisa

-oh que raro es eso a mitad del semestre-comento casualmente Giotto

-CHICOS, BUENOS DIAS AL EXTREMO!-saludo un chico alto de cabello corto de color negro, tenía las manos vendadas y usaba un rosario como pulsera

-kunkle, buen día-saludo Giotto con una sonrisa al hiperactivo chico que comenzó a correr en círculos sin una razón aparente

-OYERON DE QUE HOY ENTRARAN NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES- comento con su permanente energía y entusiasmo

-si veníamos hablando de eso-comento calmadamente Asari aun sonriendo

-ESPERO QUE HAIGA UN CHICO EXTREMO QUE QUIERA UNIRSE AL CLUB DE BOXEO!- grito emocionado comenzando a lanzar puños al aire

¡PUM!

Todos miraron alarmados a la dirección dónde provino la explosión temiendo que fuera una familia enemiga y kunkle salió gritando EXTREMO y arrastrando a lampo consigo

-eh chicos mate!- Giotto grito corriendo de tras de sus amigos que comenzaron a correr en dirección de dónde provino la explosión y ahora se escuchaban dos voces, una riendo despreocupadamente y otra jurando y maldiciendo sin cesar

Pero que boquitapensó Giotto, la única persona que conocía que hablaba así era G y solo cuando se enojaba y sentía que esa persona ya lo rebaso por mucho porque, podía jurar que la oyó maldecir en 4 idiomas

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la escena quedaron sorprendidos, porque no había una banda de mafiosos, yakuzas o siquiera delincuentes, en cambio había dos hermosas muchachas, una alta morena de ojos pardos, el cabello negro por debajo de los hombros, que reía despreocupadamente y una peli plateada de cabello sobre los hombros, ojos verdes con rasgos medio italianos, esta ultima estaba sentada en el piso gritándole majadería y media a un gato pardo que se rascaba despreocupadamente.

-ya te dije uri cuando llegamos a casa me las vas a pagar!- y siguió insultando al pobre gato quien sabe porque razón

-ya deja en paz a uri haya-chan que llegaremos tarde con Tsuki-comento la morena dejando de reír pero aun sonriendo

-tsk, no me llames haya-chan, y seguiremos con esto después uri-siseo amenazadora mente al gato para luego levantarse, sacudirse el polvo de la falda (alguien en el publico peso que tenía unas buenas piernas para después golpear su cabeza con un bote de basura) y se volteo para mirarlos amenazadoramente-y ustedes que miran-siseo peligrosamente para comenzar a caminar

-jajaja nos vemos en la escuela-la morena se despidió con una sonrisa y agitando su mano siguió a la peli plateada

-q-que se supone que fue eso-tartamudeo Giotto ¿escuela? fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente ellas llevaban el uniforme de la escuela-momento…chicos qué hora es?-pregunto temiendo lo peor

-las 7:55 por-respondió Asari

.

.

.

Y todos empezaron a correr desesperadamente a la escuela

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-uf justo a tiempo- suspiro Giotto al ver que el profesor en turno, o sea su tutor aun no llegaba

-Sawada, Cortez y Ugetsu volvieron a llegar tarde de nuevo y creyeron que no me daría cuenta ¿cierto?-dijo el profesor entrando al aula, Medina Alex (see es español) uno de los mejores y más guapos profesores que poseía la escuela, incluso tenía su club de fangrils y fanboys y era también el tutor de 1-A-bueno no importa, déjenme presentarles a su nueva compañera, pasa por favor-

Fue ahí cuando la puerta se abrió y revelo a una chica de estatura mediana, piel durazno que se veía increíblemente suave al tacto, pelo castaño claro en dos capas, una larga a la cintura y otra corta a la altura de la barbilla algo rebelde asiéndola ver semejante a un gatito pequeño o a un conejito, ojos cafés casi color miel que con tan solo mirarlos producían una sensación de calidez, Giotto la oyó hablar con el profesor y el podía jurar que estaba oyendo hablar a un ángel y fue cuando sonrió, esa sonrisa se parecía a la de su madre, no, esta era mucho mas cálida y radiante

-me llamo Himekawa Tsukiyoshi es un placer conocerlos-

**y que les parecio bueno, malo, una obra mestra, matate no saves escribir, meresco tomatasos, sanillasos, piñasos (duele lo se por experiencia propia) COMENTEN! y si comentan les envio un lindo uke y al seme que quieran jjajajaja**


	2. Chapter 2

-bueno clase hoy tenemos una nueva alumna pasa por favor-dijo el profesor mirando en dirección a la puerta

La puerta se abrió revelando a una chica castaña de ojos grandes y amielados

-podrías introducirte tu misma?-pregunto el profesor cortésmente

-está bien sensei-respondio ella educadamente con una breve reverencia para después voltearse a la clase con una esplendida sonrisa-mucho gusto mi nombre es Himekawa Tsukiyoshi espero que podamos llevarnos bien- eh hiso otra reverencia

-bien podrás sentarte a un lado de Sawada, Sawada alza tu mano por favor-pidió el sensei sacando de su ensoñación a Giotto que inmediatamente se ruborizo y alzo la mano tímidamente

-bien ahora que está todo arreglado comencemos con la clase-prosigo el profesor con unas gafas puestas y libro en mano

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Giotto tuvo el periodo de clases más incomodo por una extraña razón tal vez por sus fangrils, los chicos que le lanzaban miradas asesinas por tener la suerte de estar justo a un lado de la chica nueva o tal vez la misma chica, quien sabe su cabeza estaba hecha una maraña de ideas de aquí y de allá

Clac

Oyó que algo cayó al suelo y se dio cuenta que fue su bolígrafo, ha en fin se tenía que parar ya era el receso y volteo en nueva cuanta al bolígrafo caído que ya no estaba pero en ese mismo lugar había unas piernas y luego una falda por lo que eran de una chica así que se fue directo al rostro de la persona para no parecer un pervertido y se dio cuenta que era la chica nueva

-disculpa pero esto es tuyo no es así?-pregunto con una linda sonrisa sosteniendo el bolígrafo

-eh h-hai-o maldijo a su lado dame no puede iniciar una conversación decente y recibió el bolígrafo-c-creo que debería presentarme me llamo Sawada Giotto- si! Al fin algo normal y no dame salió

-Giotto? No es un nombre italiano?-pregunto la chica con autentica curiosidad eh inocencia haciéndola parecer un niño pequeño

Giotto no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes-si al parecer a si se llamaba un antepasado o algo así-contesto el ya de pie con una de sus famosas sonrisas

-oh-dijo con asombro-ah lo siento, mucho gusto Sawada-san, puede llamarme Tsukiyoshi o si le parece muy largo puede llamare solo Tsuki-dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo debido que dejo salir ese pequeño lado infantil el cual sus tías le tienen estrictamente prohibido mostrar en público, ustedes saben los pervertidos y esas cosas

-eh?-Giotto se sonrojo debido a que, cada cuando aparece una chica que acabas de conocer y te dice que las llames por el nombre de pila, pero al parecer Tsukiyoshi pareció darse cuenta de esto

-lo siento, es que viví mayor parte de mi infancia en occidente y vivo con mi familia desde siempre así que me acostumbre que me llamaran por el nombre de pila- se disculpo riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

-e-está bien Tsuki-san, pero tendrá que llamarme Giotto entonces-ahora él era el nervioso

-um está bien Giotto-san-ella sonrió lindamente-bueno tengo que retirarme debo encontrar a unas amigas, adiós-hace una reverencia y se va corriendo

Giotto se queda mirando la puerta cuando se acuerda de Asari y de G

…Los cuales estaban unos lugares atrás mirando todo con una de esas sonrisas que dedican los padres cuando están orgullosos de sus hijos

…Giotto en realidad no sabía por que

-muy bien hecho Giotto si sigues así pronto habrá una mujer en la familia-Reborn, que había salido de la nada le dio palmaditas en la espalda como un padre orgulloso lo haría con su hijo…el en realidad no sabía por que (estabas ligando tarado)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-yo creo alude que te deberías de conseguir una novia-le decía un chico guapo de cabello azul a un rubio que caminaba sin hacer ruido alguno

-cállate Spade- respondio el otro serenamente

Y precisamente en ese momento pasaban dos chicas a su lado y una dijo algo acerca de una melon con piernas

Y el nombrado melon exploto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyomi y Mukuren caminaban tranquilamente después de escapar de lo que muy pronto seria un club de fans

Kyomi era alta con rasgos claramente asiáticos, ojos azul metálico, y el cabello negro debajo de los hombros y su piel eran blanca, y porque no decirlo tenía unas curvas de muerte. Usaba el uniforme, falda negra, camisa blanca y corbata roja y algunas modificaciones, como la corbata que la usaba como deberían los hombres además algo floja dejando ver el cuello, el saco tipo gabardina que le llegaba a medio muslo o las botas de tacón que le llegaban justo de debajo de la rodilla

Mukuren al igual que kyomi tenía unas curvas de muerte, pero ella era italiana sus ojos eran bicolor, si uno azul oscuro y el otro era rojo, la mayoría de la gente pensaba que usaba contactos pero no era así, su cabello azul brillante le llegaba un poco mas allá de la cintura y lo usaba en media cola pero esa zona esa más corta (algo asi como el estilo piña de la chrome TYL). Usaba el uniforme con algunas modificaciones también, usaba la falda negra con un cinturón que tenía un cráneo por hebilla este por lo general en el lado derecho, la blusa blanca iba fajada del lado del cráneo para que este se viera, usaba los primeros dos botones de la blusa desabrochados luciendo la blusa corte V de estilo militar que traía por debajo, unos guantes negros por encima de los codos sin dedos y unas botas de tacón alto negras que llegaban arriba de la rodilla

Iban caminando por los pasillos conversando

-donde íbamos a ver a tsu-chan?-pregunto la peli azul

-en el jardín de atrás- respondió la peli negra sin inmutarse

En ese momento pasaban dos chicos conversando o discutiendo a su lado cuando Mukuren decidió que estaba aburrida

-mira es un melon con piernas!-dijo con completa admiración bien fingida

-a quien le llamas melon!-grito el chico como enajenado

-pues yo creo que a ti por qué no veo a nadie más que tenga un peinado tipo melon-dijo Mukuren con inocencia completamente fingida

-te acecinare por eso!-grito mientras sacaba de no sé donde una guadaña

-oh creo que encontré algo interesante-dijo mukuren con una sonrisa de esas que son tan dulces que sientes que algo malo va a pasar

-hn, no te tardes-dijo con simpleza la pelinegra que se fue a recargar a una pared

-por supuesto que no-y saco su tridente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AZOTEA

-tsuki-chan-saludo una morena a tsuki que entraba en la azotea

-hola tekeri-chan y haya-chan?-pregunto mirando a todos lados

-oh ella está ahí-dijo señalando el bulto gris de la esquina emo-está deprimida por que no le toco en la misma clase que tu y ya lo intente todo y no sale de ese estado-dijo mientras picaba el bulto con un palo

-oh pues creo que- se interrumpió a si misma al notar que la puerta se abrió

-tsuki-san?-pregunto Giotto cuando entro a la azotea y vio a tsuki y a la morena de la mañana ahí miso

-oh Giotto-san que hace usted por aquí?-pregunto tsuki con su lindo rostro confundido

-eh pues yo siempre vengo aquí-dijo Giotto entrando a la azotea

-o ya veo-

-jujuju tengo una idea-murmuro takeri al ver a tsuki conversando con un chico-mira hayako, tsuki encontró un novio-le susurro al bulto gris de la esquina

-sobre mi cadáver!-se levanto gritando

-ah haya-chan ya estas mejor-volteo a verla tsuki con una amplia y brillante sonrisa

-n-no se preocupe por mi hime-sama-hayako hizo una reverencia y se sonrojo un poco

BOOOMMM!

Se escucho una explosión en uno de los edificios

-o no Daemon, Alaude!-Giotto salió corriendo

-algo me dice que Mukuren tiene que ver- murmuro Tsuki siniestramente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Daemon! Alaude!-Giotto entro gritando en donde recién ocurrió la explosión para ver a Alude cómodamente recargado contra una pared observado como una chica con tridente le pateaba el trasero a Daemon OMG una chica le esta pateando el trasero a Daemon

-Mukuren deja de pelear ahora mismo-grito con mucha autoridad tsuki que se acaba aparecer en escena seguida de hayako y takeri

-Owww y yo que me estaba divirtiendo- la peli azul hizo un puchero

-oh si quieres continua, pero tu tendrás que hacer los trámites por los daños y le diré a Daniel que page con tu dinero-dijo tsuki con una mano en la barbilla fingiendo que pensaba

-…-

-eso pensé vámonos-tsuki hizo un ademan para que la siguieran la peli azul y una peli negra que casi le causa un infarto a Giotto porque estaba de tras de él y ni cuenta se había dado

-eh?-

-como se atreve a insultar mi peinado! Se ve increíblemente sexy en mí!-Daemon siguió gritando

-oh que chica más interesante encontraste Giotto-apareció de la nada Roborn con la mano en la barbilla

-…OMG dijiste que Giotto tiene novia!-y Daemon siguió gritando pero ahora sorprendido

-bueno aun no, pero estoy seguro que sucederá algún día- dijo Reborn con una de sus sonrisas malditas con Asari de fondo asintiendo enérgicamente

Y Alaude noqueo a Daemon para que dejara de gritar de una vez (estaba gritando que iba a invitar a salir a Elena)

-de que están hablando?-pregunto Giotto con una gran inocencia que nadie piensa que exista

-de nada vamos a la azotea, hay algo de que debo hablarles-dijo Reborn para ser seguido por los demás (Daemon recupero la conciencia)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AZOTEA

-de que quieres hablarnos Reborn?-pregunto Giotto

Reborn estaba recargado contra la barandilla, Giotto, Asari y G en un círculo almorzando, Daemon recargado en una pared que daba sombra, Alude acostado en el techo a lado del tanque de agua, Lampo dormido recargado en la pared contraria a Daemon y kunkle de pie practicando boxeo

-ha habido una familia mafia que desde la segunda generación ha sido enemiga de Vongola-todos se alarmaron al oír esto-pero-continuo Reborn antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera-el jefe de la novena generación de esa familia a propuesto una alianza diciendo que ya era hora de que volviera a ser como en la época de primo, en donde estas familias eran aliadas, el noveno estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea, pero hubo una condición de que el decimo Vongola tenía que encontrar al decimo heredero de esa familia-termino Reborn con la historia

-exactamente-Se oyó una voz inmediatamente Reborn se puso a la defensiva, volteándose y sacando a león en forma de arma

-tranquilo arcobaleno del sol-dijo la mujer que estaba sentada en la barandilla

-quien eres tu-hablo amenazadoramente Rebron

-usted debe conocerme como Rose, el asesino exclusivamente al servicio de Amore noveno- bajo de la barandilla, llevo una mano al pecho eh hizo una reverencia-pero no conocerá mi rostro hasta que se lleve a cabo la alianza-agrego

Giotto miro a la mujer que había aparecido de repente. Usaba una blusa blanca de cuello, unos vaqueros blancos con un cinturón negro con una rosa por hebilla, unos zapatos de tacón blancos y una gabardina blanca con una hombrera de metal con el grabado de un corazón alado que estaba atado con cadenas, tenía el cabello largo rizado negro sujeto en una cola de caballo y usaba una máscara blanca

-y a que se debe que usted esté aquí-dijo Reborn sin bajar la guardia

-yo no vine para pelear, solo vine a darle una mano al decimo vongola-comento ella con una sonrisa

-por qué debo creerte y porque lo harás?-pregunto Rebrorn

-por que quiero ver la época de la luz en la mafia, ¿supongo que ha oído esa historia no?-respondió ella con una sonrisa

-está bien te creeré por ahora-suspiro Rebrorn-como según tu ayudaras al decimo-

-pistas-sonrió infantilmente-solo te diré que ya has conocido al decimo amore y que es de la edad de decimo, creo que con eso será suficiente, hasta otra-sonrió ella para después desaparecer como apareció

-así que para formar una alianza debo encontrar al sucesor de la familia…-Giotto se quedo pensando

-Amore, es una familia tan vieja y poderosa como el vongola, siempre se ha creído que el jefe y sus tutores son mujeres, por lo que ya tienes tres datos para encontrar al decimo amore-dijo Reborn es una chica, de la edad de dame-gio y ya se conocieron…me pregunto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

JARDIN

-Mukuren ya te dije que no debes de pelear cuando te aburres-regaño suavemente tsuki

-está bien prometo ya no hacerlo-Mukuren dijo

-prometido?-tsuki alzo su mano derecha sacando su meñique a lo que mukuren hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa

-o kyomi por que no estabas peleando se me hace raro de ti-dijo tsuki en confusión

-hoy es uno de esos días-murmuro pero lo suficientemente alto para que tsuki ollera (jaja no pude evitarlo)

-oh-asintio tsuki, actualmente están todas reunidas sentadas en un circulo

-nee-chan, no dijo Ann esta mañana que iba venir a la hora del receso?-pregunto Melambi una chica de 12 años de cabello largo ondulado negro tapándole un ojo

-Si es cierto ella dijo eso al extremo-apoyo Ryomei, una chica de 15 años de cabello debajo de los hombros blanco

-o es verdad donde estará-dijo tsuki poniendo los palillos en su barbilla

-awww tsu-chan se preocupa por mí-alguien abraza a tsuki por la espalda

-hola Ann-saluda tsuki a la mujer que la dejo de abrazar para sentarse a un lado de ella-donde estabas-

-o con la banda del decimo vongola, fui a ver cómo eran y créanme que si fueran más grandes jujuju-rio perveritidamente

-y dicen que yo soy pervertida-murmuro Mukuren pero lo suficientemente alto para que todas la oyeran

-oe Ann y porque no sabemos las identidades de decimo y sus guardianes no se supone que solo ellos deben descubrir nuestras identidades-pregunto Takeri

-eso es lo que saben ellos pero creímos que así sería más justo para ambos lados-respondió ella seriamente-después de todo que Vongola y Amore al fin hagan una alianza sería equivalente a las primeras generaciones de ambas familias-

-si, una vez kyoko-san me dijo que cuando conociera al decimo saldrían todos mis poderes-dijo tsuki mirando su comida con un sonrojo

-y lo mismo va para todas ustedes a un no están a su máximo todavía-dijo Ann mirando a todas-entonces su deber como las guardianes de la decima amore es encontrar ese poder para cumplir al máximo con ese papel-a lo que todas asintieron-y tu tsuki ¿tomaras esa parte del trato?-

-si después de todo mi familia esta en medio-sonrió ella con el sonrojo aun presente-lo juro con mi, no, por el orgullo de la familia Amore, que yo, la decima Amore cumpliré con ese trato-dijo tsuki con total convicción


	3. Chapter 3

**fiu al fin lo acabe pero no estoy conforme! la señora inspiracion no me visito y se me olvio escribir en el capitulo anterior y tambien se me olvidaron las advertenias y mas aclaraciones bueno contestando a los reviews**

**nyanko1827:**bueno en las parejas esa es la idea, pero pasaran muuchas cosas antes de que suceda, exapto con Giotto y Tsuki

**artemisa93:**aqui esta el nuevo cap!

**ACLARACIONES:si habra oc por que la autora se queria meter a la historia y como es suya se metio pero ningun oc sera protagonista, lo mas que llegara sera a nobres de las verciones fem son**

**sawada tsunayoshi-himekawa tsukiyoshi**

**gokudera hayato-gokudera hayako**

**yamamoto takeshi-yamamoto takeri**

**sasagawa ryohei-himekawa ryomei**

**lambo-melambi**

**rokudo mukuro-dokuro mukuren**

**hibari kyoya-hibari kyomi**

**AVERTENCIAS:cambi de genero, posibles ooc y aparicion de oc**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIAD:¿si yo tuviera khr estaria en esta pagina? yo creo que no, asi que no soy dueña de katekyo hitman reborn**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTO!**

* * *

><p>-mantente alerta Giotto, no sabes cuando aparecerá el decimo amore-dijo reborn ocultando los ojos debajo de su sombrero y saliendo por la puerta de la azotea<p>

-ah espero que esto no sea tan difícil-suspiro Giotto

-vamos no creo que tardes tanto, después de todo es para una alianza y siendo tu conseguiras eso, después de todo eso era lo que querías no? Cambiar el mundo de la mafia-dijo Asari dirijiendose a Giotto con una sonrisa

-si Giotto, Asari tiene razón, aunque me duele decirlo-dijo entre dientes G-pero lo vas a lograr-acabo de decir con una sonrisa ladeada

-hmp si ya acabaro yo me voy-alaude bajo del techo y se por donde mismo que reborn

Todos quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta se abrió

-chicos que les sucede?-pregunto la chica que entro, era alta de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos verdes

-no te preocupes Elena estarán bien-dijo Daemon detrás de su novia abrazandola por la espalda-solo están pensando, vámonos antes de que algo realmente malo ocurra por eso-dijo Daemon en son de broma y sujetando a su novia de la mano con todas las inteciones de irse

-ne Giotto que te ocurre?-Elena se escapo del agarre de Daemon y, como una buena hermana mayor autoproclamada que era (si se autoproclamo la hermana de giotto después de que por cuestiones del destino lo viera con orejas de conejo), se fue a sentar a un lado de Giotto

-no es nada Elena, solo que algo me preocupa-dijo Giotto con cara pensativa

-no te preocupes por lo de la alinza Giotto estoy segura que todo ira bien-dijo Elena poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Giotto (si Elena sabe aunque no aiga estado allí)

-no, no es eso, me pregunto que quería decir Reborn cuando veníamos hacia aca de conseguir una mujer para la familia ya te tenemos a ti no?-Giotto miro a sus amigos ladeando la cabeza en señal de confucion…y todos menos Elena y Lampo se cayeron al estilo anime

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Elena y Lampo al mismo tiempo

-ejem bueno-Asari se levanto y se acerco a Elena y Lampo-pongan atención-y empezó a susurrar algo

-wow-Lampo

-…tengo que conocerla!-chillo E lena emocionada con brillitos en los ojos y Lampo pudo jurar que tenia de fondo una cortina rosa con burbujas brillantes (al mas puro estilo shojo)

Y asi Elena salió del techo a buscar a su futura hermanita (si preguntan por daemon se quedo abandonado)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

PATIO

-oh bueno termine en el patio y aun no allo a alquien que se vea como en la descripción de Asari-dijo Elena en medio del patio para comenzar a caminar hacia los jardines aun buscando a su futura hermanita

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-bien niñas, yo ya me voy tengo que ir a trabajar-dijo Ann poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa

-consigete un trabajo de verdad-le dijo Hayako

-entonces quieres que abandone mi manga y que no sepan el final?-le pregunto a hayako pero en alto para que todas la oyeran y recordaran el caos que era su vida con sus tias/tutoras con todo su lado yaoi fangril retenido

-que te divertas-la despidió tsuki con una sonrisa temblorosa

Y asi Ann se fue a su maravilloso trabajo de escribir manga (y hacer mucho fanservice de su propia serie)

-…y como les fue en su primer dia de clases?-pregunto tsuki

-una mierda-

-divertido-

-extremo-

-aburrido-

-hn-

-fufufu-

(adivinen!)

-okey mas detallado por favor-pidio tsuki-me refiero a ustedes kyomi, mukuren

-conocimos a la hermana menor del decimo callvone, y callvone es nuestro tutor-dijo mukuren sonriendo

-matare a callvone-dijo kyomi puliendo sus tonafas

-creo que preguntare por eso después-a tsuki le resbalo una gotita por la nuca

-Dokuro-san y Hibari-san?-olleron una voz clara mente femenina

-elena-san, Ohayo- saludo mukuren voltendo en dirección de la rubia

-ohayo-contesto elena sonriendo-mn? Quienes son ellas?-pregunto elena dándose cuenta de las demás chicas

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Himekawa Tsukiyoshi-se presento tsuki con una bonita sonrisa

-tsk, Gokudera Hayako-se presento hayako, creo que es ovio que lo hiso por que tsuki ya se presento no?

-jaja Yamamoto Takeri-siguio takeri con una sonrisa alegre

-Melambi, soy la hermana menor de tsuki-dijo melambi alzando la vista

-Ryomei, es un placer conocerte, soy la prima de tsuki-se presento ryomei con una sonrisa

-se podría decir que son nuestra familia-dijo mukuren mirando con cariño a tsuki

-oh mucho gusto conocerlas a todas, me llamo Callvone Elena, espero que nos llevemos bien-se presento elena sonriendo tranquilamente, pero por dentro era algo totalmente diferente, vallamos alla

ELENA POV

Si! La encontré si! Awww tsukiyoshi-chan es realmente adorable! Mi nueva hermanita!-chibi Elena gira por el suelo de su imaginación-KYAAA

VOLVIENDO A LO NORMAL

-elena-san esta bien?-pregunto tsuki al ver a elena con una de esas caras que pones cuando estas en tu mudo ideal y con el fondo shojo

-eh? Ah si jajaja-elena rie nerviosamente al ver que casi fue descubierta

-callvone? Como en la famiglia callvone?-pregunto melambi y luego fue golpeada por hayako disimuladamente

-maldita sea melambi-pensaban la familia amore

-por que utedes…a que familia pertenecen?-pregunto elena poniéndose a la defensiva

-gracias malambi-gruño hayako

-vivimos en Italia por un tiempo, deberiamos saber de esas cosas-hablo kyomi aun puliendo sus tonafas

-esta bien-dijo tsuki hablando por primera vez con los ojos debajo del flequillo-esta bien, ella nos ayudara-dijo poniéndose de pie con los ojos aun ocultos por el flequillo-nosotras somos parte de la mafia Elena-san, pero no somos enemigos-agrego poniendo al descubierto sus ojos-trabajamos para la famiglia Amore estamos aquí para ayudar con la alianza

-T-tsukiyoshi-san usted es?-dijo elena tartamudeando viendo los ojos naranja brillante

-Decimo Amore es un placer conocerle-

* * *

><p><strong>siento que este capitulo fue muy vago TTnTT, pero prometo que intentare que el otro sea mejor!<strong>

**y yo pensaba que nadie leia mi historia asta que abri mi bandeja de correo electronico y me di cuenta de que si la leen! gracias a las personas que pusieron a esta historia en alertas y favoritos!**

**y recuerden +reviews = autora mas motivada**


	4. Chapter 4

**aqui el cap 4! les cuento un secreto...se los cuento! esta historia ya esta planeada hasta un final y tango planeada una secuela! y la secuela planeada hasta el final tambien...deberia conseguirme una vida, bien **

**katekyo1827R27X27:**dino es dino! aqui dino ya salio un poco mas...y fue golpeado y los varias...se me olvido que existen, lo siento

**artemisa93:**cap nuevo! siii grecias por comentar!

**gracias a todos los que leen la historia ahora el descargo de responsabilidad:**

**es necesario que me lo recuerde?bien katekyo hitman reborn pertenece a su deña la inclreible y maravillosa akira amano-sama**

* * *

><p>-Bien clase abran sus libros en la pagina 18 alguien lo puede traducir-dijo el profesor a la clase de 1-B (es de preparatoria), y el profesor y tutor de esta clase es…Dino Callvone!, bien con eso dicho continuemos<p>

Elena, no ponía ni la más mínima atención a la clase de su hermano mayor, ella estaba pensando en lo sucedido en ayer a la hora del recreo

FLASH BACK

-Decima amore es un placer-tsuki hizo una reverencia

-entonces ustedes son la famiglia amore?-pregunto Elena todavía con el shock inicial

-te pediremos que por ahora lo guarde como un secreto Elena-san-pidió tsuki mirándola a los ojos

FIN FLASH BACK

-así que tsuki-chan es la decima amore, eh?, creo que esto facilitara las cosas a gio-kun-penso Elena esbozando una sonrisa-no puedo esperar a que comiencen a salir!-pensó agrandando su sonrisa

-el-chan estas bien?-pregunto Dino a su hermanita menor

-eh? Ajajaja si yo estoy perfectamente bien jajajajaja-elena rio nerviosamente mientras un sonrojo florecía por su cara al verse atrapada en sus divagaciones

-segura?-volvió a insistir dino

-si estoy bien lo juro-volvió a insistir Elena

-okey si tu lo dices, ¿Quién puede leer el texto de la pág. 19? Hibari-chan?-pidió dino para ser respondido por una mirada que de las que dicen ```te asesinare`` por parte de kyomi

-jeje entonces Yuri-san usted lo leería-pregunto dino a la alumna frente a el

-hai dino-sensei!-chillo Yuri

* * *

><p>Si, hoy seria un largo día para Dino<p>

-bien clase, como hoy tendremos las dos ultimas horas libres les daré su tarea-dijo Alex-sensei

-hai-respondió la clase

-será un proyecto en equipos de dos-siguió el profesor

-yo lo quiero hacer con G-sama!-grito chica-extra 1

-yo are los equipos-el profesor ignoro olímpicamente a las fangrils gritonas

-extra 2 y 3, 5 y 6 y 7 y 8-y así prosigo Alex-sensei asta que todos los extras, que me dio mucha flojera ponerles nombre aunado al echo que no soy buena en eso, estuvieron en equipos

-Cortez y Ugetsu y finalmente Sawada y Himekawa, bien esos serán los equipos no abra cambios-agrego al ver que las fangrils gritonas iban a protestar

-nunca pensé que alex-nii podía ser tan frio-pensó tsuki al ver a su profesor-hermano adoptivo sentándose a leer lo que se veía como un tomo de one piece (?)

* * *

><p>Kyomi como buena estudiante que era decidió saltarse la última clase para no verle la cara a Dino, ella estaba segura que lo iba a asesinar si se le acercaba otra vez después de lo de ayer<p>

FLASH BACK

Kyomi y mukuren recién salían de su clase después de que un montón de idiotas que pensaron que tendrían oportunidad con las chicas fueran apaleados y torturados mentalmente. Al girar en el pasillo se toparon con su tutor: Dino Callvone, el decimo Callvone (tsuki: que ase un capo trabajando de maestro? Yo: una palabra: Reborn)

-oh Hibari-san, Dokuro-san que sorpresa-dijo dino al ver a sus nuevas estudiantes…y estaba sonrojado?

-dino-sensei!-respondió mukuren con una sonrisa socarrona

``yo se lo que estas pensando``-oyo dino dentro de su cabeza

-eh?, estoy seguro de que alguien me hablo-murmuro dino

-dijo algo sensei-pidió mukuren todavía con esa sonrisa

-no nada-respondió dino-esta chica podría…naaa-penso

-me voy-dijo kyomi para seguir su camino y ser tomada del brazo por dino…ese idiota la acababa de tocar?

-espera kyomi-chan-y ahora la llamaba por su nombre y usaba el chan?-quería saber si me podrías acompañar después de clases?-pregunto dino con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier dama

Y ahora la invitaba a salir? ¿Qué clase de descerebrado era Dino Callvone? Y era el profesor! Así que kyomi como buena alumna le recordó a dino las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos…con sus amadas tonafas

Y mukuren y kyomi siguieron caminando

-y donde íbamos a ver a tsu-chan?-

FIN FLASH BACK

See necesitaba alguien de quien usar de piñata

Kyomi iba a dormir un poco cuando la puerta se abrió e instintivamente se puso de pie y en una postura de defensa

-que haces en mi territorio herbívoro-dijo la persona que entro que da la casualidad era un rubio platinado

-a quien le dices herbívoro-siseo kyomi, estaba de mal humor

-Hn-esta chica le estaba respondiendo? Alaude estaba irritado por tener que ver al bronco-idiota todos los días y ahora alguien se ponía en su contra? Y Alaude saco sus esposas(santo cielo alaude eres un pervertido! Que le piensas hacer a kyo-chan con esas esposas!), para sacar algo de frustración, necesitaba machacar a alguien y ahora no le importaba si ese alguien era una chica

Kyomi vio el aura de batalla que irradiaba el rubio que estaba en la puerta, o si, alguien fuerte, así que sonrió sádicamente y saco sus tonafas

-portar armas no esta permitido-dijo alaude haciendo girar sus esposas

-Hm, oblígame-dijo kyomi en postura de batalla

Y ambos se abalanzaron a la batalla

* * *

><p>-así que Alex hesite lo que te pedi-pidio Ann sentada en el escritorio<p>

-si los puse como una pareja-respondió Alex

-bien!, si mañana pasaran todo el día juntos como si ya fueren novios-Ann empezó a divagar

- y así eres mi jefa-suspiro resignado Alex

* * *

><p>Alaude se estaba excitando, esa chica sabía como dar buena pelea, ya llevaban un tiempo peleando y solo había logrado asestar unos cuantos golpes. Kyomi estaba ya bastante excitada no todos los días encuentras un carnívoro con el cual tener una buena pelea, había pasado ya mas de media hora y ninguno de los dos se rendía.<p>

Después de una hora en batalla los dos finalmente cedieron al cansancio, así que quedaron tumbados en la azotea sin cruzar palabra

-ahí que hacerlo de nuevo-pensaron los dos y definitivamente así seria

* * *

><p>-hola giotto-san-saludo tsuki acercándose donde giotto<p>

-tsuki-san, hola ¿Dónde crees que deberíamos hacer el proyecto?-pregunto giotto a tsuki

-creo que debería ser en su casa-dijo inmediatamente tsuki

-no creo, mucha gente vive en mi casa-dijo giotto

-no creo que viva mas gente que en la mía-murmuro tsuki jugando con sus dedos

-dijiste algo tsuki-san-pregunto giotto

-es que en mi casa vive bastante gente también jejeje-rio tsuki nerviosamente

-enserio, entonces creo que en la que viva menos gente deberíamos hacer el proyecto, en mi casa viven 4 personas además de mi-dijo giotto contando mentalmente para asegurarse de que no olvidaba a alguien

-trece-dijo tsuki

-13?-

-trece personas además de mí y sin contar las mascotas-dijo tsuki con una gotita de sudor en la nuca

-wow, solo es tu familia?-

-podría decirse-

-creo que será en mi casa-

-seria lo mejor-

* * *

><p><strong>que les parecio el cap?, se me ocurrio la idea de un omake si lo escribo lo subire despues de este o el suigiente capitulo como parte de la historia, para que sepan como es un dia normal en la vida de tsuki<strong>

**gracias por leer asta aqui, comenten!**


	5. Especial

**ehh al fin lo acabe tarde mucho pero creo que es lo mas largo que he escrito 2,042 palabras wow bien este es el cap especial u omake donde se cuenta la vida diaria de tsuki bien disfruten y khr no es mio**

* * *

><p>Buenos…lo que sea cuando estén leyendo esto, si voy a romper la cuarta pared por que esto solo es para que conozcan un poco mas la vida de nuestras protagonistas femeninos, así que empezaremos de la mañana del capitulo cuatro, pero desde un punto diferente, vallamos a la mansión estilo japonés que tiene una placa con el nombre de ``Himekawa`` y desde ahora dejare de romper la cuarta pared y volveré a ser el narrador…la narradora.<p>

Si vamos a al centro de la ciudad encontraremos una mansión al estilo japonés, unas personas piensan que ahí vive un rico exentico, otras que ahí habita una familia de sacerdotes y algunos mas que ahí viven los yakuzas, pero los que han visto a las personas que viven ahí dirán que ahí viven 7 jóvenes y sus guardianes.

.

MANSION HIMEKAWA 5:00 AM

-hora de seguir con el entrenamiento chicas!-grito una voz

-ya estamos aquí lal-sensei/al extremo!-respondieron a su vez dos voces femeninas

-eh? Solo ustedes dos?-pregunto la mujer de cabello negro azulado cortado en puntas

-bueno, kyomi hace mucho que no viene, a mukuren le da igual, hikari quería dormir, a tsuki es imposible despertarla y mel-chan tenia tapones para los oídos-contesto una pelinegra de ojos pardos a la pregunta no formulada de donde estaban las demás

-bueno, a ellas les daré el entrenamiento nocturno-asintió lal a su propia idea-mientras tanto, ustedes dos, quiero 3 vueltas trotando a la ciudad antes de el desayuno!-grito lal

-hay-y la morena y la peliblanca salieron a una carrera casi maratónica de darle 3 vueltas a la ciudad de Namimiori (sin contar algunas perdidas que se pueden dar) antes de las 6 de la mañana

-lal no te parece demasiado temprano para que grites así-dijo una peli castaña (oc) mientras bostezaba

-no-

-okey-dijo la castaña con una gotita de sudor en la nuca

.

6:00 AM

-Gao-

-hm-

-gao-

-hmmmm-

-gao!-un rugido se oyó por toda la casa despertando a los demás habitantes de esta

-nuts! Por que me despiertas así!, casi me muero del susto-se despertó de golpe tsuki con una mano en el pecho

-gao-dijo el pequeño león anaranjado (traducción: por que no te despiertas a la primera)

-…creo que es mejor a la vez que me echaste agua fría-medito tsuki tratando de obtener una respuesta para el león (si ella le entiende)-bueno iré a darme una ducha-dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama King-sisé (se cae de todas las mas chicas que esta) y se dirige a la puerta del baño que ahí en su habitación

Mientras tsuki se baña, yo les describiré…su habitación

La habitación es lo suficientemente grande como para que en ella quepa una cama King-sise, una smart tv (yo quiero una!), un sofá, su pequeña biblioteca y la vasta colección de videojuegos de la muchacha, see soy genial describiendo lugares, oh tsuki ya salió del baño.

-ah, yo quería quedarme mas tiempo, pero bueno-dijo mientras, que con una mano sujetaba la diminuta toalla que le cubría el cuerpo y con la otra justaba la toalla que usaba en la cabeza

Oh miren afuera ahí un toro pastando

Tsuki se ajustaba el moño del uniforme

-bien nuts, quieres ir a desayunar?-pregunto tsuki a su pequeño leoncito

-gao-recibió como contestación un ronroneo

-bien, vamos-tomo al pequeño león en brazos y camino hasta la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la demás casa y el jardín…

Donde una peliplatiada le reclamaba al gato que estaba arriba de un árbol

-haya-chan que ocurre?-pregunto tsuki a su amiga, mientras se acercaba a esta

-el maldito de uri me robo el sostén!-grito hayako intentando en vano alcanzar al gato

-o ya veo-dijo tsuki con una gotita de sudor en la nuca, para luego ver como el gato bajaba del árbol e ir con una mujer de cabello violeta

-buenos días zia chrome-saludo tsuki al ver a la mujer sostener al gato

-buenos días tsu-chan, creo que esto es tuyo haya-chan-dijo la mujer calmadamente mientras le entregaba el gato y demás a hayako-será mejor que vallan a desayunar las demás ya están ahí-dijo la mujer por ultimo para luego darse la media vuelta eh ir en dirección de la casa

-vamos haya-chan-dijo tsuki con una sonrisa a su amiga

6:30 AM COMEDOR

Entrando en el comedor vieron a 2 adolecentes en lo que parecía una competencia, 3 adultas conversando calmadamente, una mas cocinando y otras 3 que escavaban en su comida

-oh donde están mel-chan, kyo-chan y muku-chan?-pregunto tsuki al no ver a las chicas que menciono

-mel-chan aun no despierta y muku-chan y kyo-chan ya desayunaron-contesto calmadamente una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules que poseía un tatuaje debajo del ojo

-oh ya veo-dijo tsuki sentándose a desayunar y dejando a nuts en el suelo para que fuera a comer con los demás animales

-y bien chicas como les ha ido en la escuela?-pregunto la castaña que estaba cocinando (desde ahora se llamara Jessica)

-entre en el equipo de femenil de beisbol!-dijo alegremente takeri mientras pedía mas comida

-entre en el club de boxeo!-dijo/grito ryomei con comida en la boca y también pidiendo mas

-es aburrido, todo es demasiado fácil, y además encontré un club que investiga a los uma-agrego hayako con brillitos en los ojos y con cara de total seriedad

-bueno yo me hice amiga de un chico de mi clase-dijo tsuki mientras tomaba su desayuno

Ella no se dio cuenta pero todas las adultas presentes detuvieron en seco sus acciones y se voltearon a mirarla y si te fijas bien puedes ver ese brillo emocionado en los ojos de la mayoría de las mujeres

-y tsu-chan como es ese amigo tuyo?-pregunto una pelinegra de ojos verdes (oc)

-Daniel tiene razón como es tu amigo tsu-chan?-pregunto la mujer de ojos azules (aria!) a lo que todas asintieron

-bueno es un poco mas alto que yo, rubio de ojos azules y es bastante amable-dijo tsuki para acabar con una sonrisa cálida…demasiado cálida

-oh te refieres a sawada-kun?-pregunto takeri inocentemente, y luego miro a hayako a la cual le empezaban a temblar las manos, y el lado malévolo de takeri salió a flote-te diré la verdad tsuki, sawada-kun es bastante atractivo, creo que tu y el harían una gran pareja-dijo takeri ``inocentemente``

-eh?-tsuki se sonrojo notablemente-q-que d-dices takeri!, s-solo so-omos amig-gos-acabo mas sonrojada que antes

``Tartamudeo!``

``Hace cuento que no tartamudeaba 6, 7 años?``-penso lal

``Si! Pronto tendré un cuñado!``-penso felizmente aria (autoproclamada hermana mayor)

``OMG conejito-chan cayo en el amor``-penso chrome

``Santa madre de las perlas! Ya se le alboroto la hormona a tsuki!``-penso eri (oc)

``Wiii! Me divertiré mucho!``-penso sádicamente Jessica

``Si! Al fin ocurre, primero ella y luego las demás!``-penso alegremente Daniel

``…quiero nietos``-penso ann (autoproclamada madre de tsuki, ósea yo)

-y ustedes que piensan-miro amenazadoramente hayako a todas las adultas que parecían perdidas en sus pensamientos, y de echo así estaban

-en como dominar el mundo-respondieron todas las mayores al unisonó

-okey-respondieron todas las adolecentes con una gota en la nuca

8:00 AM

BLA BLA BLA A LA AUTORA LE DA FLOJERA DESCRIBIR EL DIA DE CLASES ASI QUE PASEMOS DIRECTAMENTE AL FIN DE ESTE

2:00 PM

-por que no salimos antes, digo se acabaron las clases a las 12-murmuro tsuki para si misma-yo quería ir a game frek a surtirme-volvió a murmurar ahora con cascaditas en los ojos (si allí es donde tsuki va de compras)

-himekawa-san-oyó que la llamo kisuke, un compañero de su clase

-oh kisuke-san konichiwa-saludo tsuki a su compañero de clases (nótese se supone que ese sujeto es de los mas atractivos)

-konichiwa, bueno himekawa-san yo quería ver si le gustaría pasar la tarde conmigo?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa que derrite chicas

Eh? Que se supone que le avían dicho que hiciera si le preguntaban eso?, que era? Según ann, Daniel, eri y lal que le diera una arrastrada (golpiza) y según aria, chrome y Jessica que le dijera que no amablemente. Tomaría la segunda.

-lo siento kisuke-san pero tengo que llegar a casa temprano-se disculpo con una sonrisa

-oh vamos, no tardaras lo juro-volvió a insistir…y luego se callo y hizo retirada estratégica, vamos que ver a Giotto, el profesor y a la peli plateada de la puerta lanzándole miradas de te asesinare si le pones un dedo encima no es nada bonito

Tsuki solo se encogió de hombros

-ne giotto-san-llamo tsuki a giotto que seguía mirando feo a la puerta por donde se fue kisuke (y el ni cuenta se había dado de que lo miro feo, oh el amor ingenuo)-esta bien si voy a su casa mañana al acabar las clases?-pregunto tsuki ladeando la cabeza lindamente

-c-claro que si-respondió giotto rápidamente tratando de ocultar el tartamudeo y tratando de que el sonrojo no llegara a su cara

-bien, nos vemos mañana-se despidió tsuki para ir con hayako y takeri que la esperaban en la puerta

-ne tsuki adonde vas mañana?-pregunto takeri

-mañana tengo que ir a hacer un proyecto de grupo con giotto-san-respondió tsuki con una linda sonrisa

-esta segura que quiere ir sola hime-sama?-pregunto hayako-se meterá en la guarida del lobo-ahora si a hayako le estaba entrando la paranoia

-estaré bien chicas-trato de calmarlas tsuki sonriendo-ahora vamos a casa-dijo tsuki comenzando a correr-las reto a una carrera a la casa!-

-si!-takeri la siguió emocionada y hayako la siguió por que no va dejar sola a su hime-sama

CASA

-tadaima!-grito takeri entrando a la casa

-chicas okaeri-respondio aria que pasaba por la sala principal

-que raro todo esta muy calmo-dijo hayako-donde están las demás?-pregunto

-bueno, ryomei llego hace rato, así que ella y lal fueron al gimnasio, Daniel, ann y mukuren fueron a la editorial a entregar un nuevo manuscrito, melambi y Jessica fueron a comprar las cosas para la cena, chrome esta en su habitación y kyomi aun no ha llegado-respondió aria sonriendo

-oh valla-

-por que no van a conocer la ciudad mientras llega la hora de la cena, no creo que nadie llegue antes de esa hora-dijo aria mirando el reloj de la pared

-oh seria una gran idea-sonrió tsuki

-que bien, pero creo que primero me daré una ducha-sonrió takeri para ir a su habitación

-por que no mejor primero se bañan y luego van-aconsejo aria

-si-asintieron las ultimas dos

UNAS 30 MINUTOS DESPUES

-zia aria, zia chrome ya nos vamos-se despidió tsuki para irse con sus amigas a la ciudad

-llevan su armamento?-pregunto chrome por si acaso y recibió como respuesta la muestra de los accesorios (ellas tienen los VG o en este caso AG)-bien que se diviertan-las despidió chrome con una sonrisa

-wao nunca había puesto atención a la ciudad-dijo asombrada tsuki

-mira una heladería-dijo señalando la heladería de la esquina y antes de acabar de decirlo tsuki ya estaba en esta-aww es tan kawaii-

-quiero uno de fresa-pidió tuki al heladero y despues de pagar se retiro-chicas ustedes no quieren?-pregunto

-no así estamos bien-respondió hayako

-…no es sawada-kun?-señalo takeri a un rubio que parecía estar…corriendo por su vida?

-es idea mía o esta corriendo por su vida?-pregunto hayako al ver que giotto ahora esquivaba una lluvia de balas

-creo que será mejor ignorar que vimos eso-dijo tsuki con una gotita en la nuca y luego vieron a giotto en el modo ultima voluntad, pero el primerito lo recuerdan?, en el que vemos como es la ropa interior, así que nuestras chicas y los inocentes ojos de tsuki vieran a giotto casi casi como dios lo trajo al mundo, así que hayako y takeri se llevaron a tsuki de ahí

8:00 PM

-volvimos!-grito hayako entrando en la casa

-okaeri-respondieron todas las presentes

-eh? Aun no llega kyomi?-pregunto tsuki al no verla y en eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a una kyomi con moretones y el uniforme desarreglado, muy desarreglado ir directamente a su habitación

-…-ann y Daniel cayeron al suelo

-que les sucede!-se alarmo ryomei y tsuki

-déjalas, solo están teniendo pensamientos indecentes-dijo Jessica restándole importancia

Y después de una cena tranquila todas fueron a sus habitaciones

-gao-llamo nuts a tsuki señalando la computadora

-que sucede nuts?-pregunto tsuki y se sentó enfrente de la computadora y leyó el mensaje

``tsuki te reto a una guerra atte. Emma``

Y así tsuki se durmió asta las tres de la mañana después de un masivo juego en línea


	6. Chapter 5

**wii new cap! lo siento por no contestar los reviews la ultima vez, habia pastel y nieve y si no iba rapido se iba a acabar y dulce es dulce asi que ai voi y comi mucho helado.**

**Facilmente podria decir que de mis capitulos publicados este es mi favorito -w-**

**artemisa93:**arigato por comentar en todos los caps!

**Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukay:** jujuju veras que piensa tsuki despues de ver a giotto en paños menores juju y tambien que hiso kyo-chan para quedar asi o mejor dicho le hicieron jujujuju

**los dejo con el cap y katekyo hitman reborn solo me pertenese en mis mas hermosos sueños pero su creadora original y dueña es akira amano-sama**

* * *

><p>Hoy en día Dino sensei era totalmente ignorado, ninguno de sus estudiantes ponía atención, todos tenían mejores cosas en las cuales pensar, como los chicos de la ventana que estaba estudiando el clima de hoy (ósea viendo por la ventana como unos tarados)<p>

Y como creo que tampoco ustedes tienen nada mejor que hacer vallamos a ver que piensa Hibari Kyomi. (La narración medio seria comienza!)

Kyomi estaba frustrada, le valía mierda poner atención en clase, y en primer lugar para que iba a la escuela tenia conocimientos universitarios desde la primaria, pero ella no estaba frustrada por tener que ir a la escuela sin motivo alguno, el profesor que aparentemente se enamoro de ella o los malditos masoquistas que querían conquistarla, oh no era nada de eso, era el maldito y sexy prefecto con el que lucho por tres horas ayer, y no era por que no haiga ganado o algo por el estilo, era por algo totalmente diferente. Vallamos al flash back!

FLASH BACK

De dos horas fue la lucha de la revancha, igual que la primera vez solo cedieron al cansancio cuando sus cuerpos se los exigieron, pero ahora el agotamiento era extremo, así que ambos avían caído simplemente donde estaban, y fue en el mismo lugar. Alaude termino con la cabeza en el pecho de Kyomi.

A ninguno parece importarle su posición, de hecho parece que ni siquiera saben que están así, estaban tratando de recuperarse.

Alaude estaba bastante cómodo, el pecho de Kyomi era suave y a la vez firme, las respiraciones de la chica eran suaves pero constantes y los latidos de su corazón, regulares y concisos, alaude podría quedarse un rato así. Kyomi ignoraba olímpicamente el hecho de que un hombre estaba acostado arriba de ella y que la cara del hombre estaba en su pecho, estaba agotada.

Alaude gruño había recordado que tenia que encontrarse con el bronco para no se que idiotez, estaba demasiado cómodo, aun así apoyo sus brazos a los costados de kyomi para levantarse y lo que vio lo dejo hipnotizado.

La pelinegra tenia los labios, rosas carnosos, entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados pero se podía apreciar perfectamente el largo de sus pestañas, la camisa del uniforme se había abierto durante la batalla dejando ver parte de sus pechos y las gotas de sudor adornando perfectamente todo su cuello y pechos ofrecían una magnifica vista.

Demasiado tentadora.

Kyomi abrió los ojos dejando ver un par de orbes azul metálico, una mirada naturalmente amenazante pero atractiva, demasiado atractiva para el instinto natural e alaude, y una sola mirada basto para que el temido prefecto cediera a sus impulsos.

La beso

…

Kyomi estaba en blanco. Primero oyó un gruñido, supuso ve provino del prefecto y luego sintió que el peso extra se levanto de su cuerpo cuando abrió los ojos para preguntar que sucedía, por que interrumpía su paz, recibió un beso en los labios, un beso hambriento y lujurioso.

Como su cerebro estaba en blanco, su cuerpo tomo el control. Envolvió los brazos por el cuello de alaude y respondió el beso.

Alaude al notar que la pelinegra respondía, se sentó pero tomo a la pelinegra por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. El cerebro de Kyomi volvía a funcionar y sintió que ahora estaba sentada.

Una lengua le lamia los labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, y sin pensarlo mucho, fue mas por puro impulso, abrió la boca. Alaude tomo a Kyomi por la nuca profundizando el beso, su lengua exploro la boca de kyomi disfrutando su sabor. Kyomi no tardo mucho en usar su lengua, primero empezó a jugar con la de alaude y luego se convirtió en una batalla por el dominio.

Mientras esto sucedía, Alaude dejo a sus manos explorar el cuerpo femenino, acariciando sus piernas largas, metiendo sus manos debajo de la blusa, pasándolas por sus caderas, la cintura y su espalda, disfrutando de la suavidad de esa piel lechosa que se veía apetitosa.

Se separaron para obtener algo de oxigeno, y cuando estaban a punto de continuar, sonó un móvil.

FIN FLASH BACK

Por eso Kyomi estaba frustrada, ayer alaude había recibido una llamada y habían abandonado lo que estaban haciendo, lo mejor seria centrarse en otra cosa, volvió su vista al frente y se encontró con que dino callvone estaba frente a ella.

Y ese día los alumnos aprendieron como defenderse de sus profesores.

* * *

><p>Tsuki estaba nerviosa hoy iba a la casa de giotto, y no le importaba mucho ese echo, pero como se supone que veas a alguien al que el día anterior lo viste en bóxers? Y ese alguien no estaba nada mal. Ahora tsuki golpeo su cabeza contra el escritorio. Lo mejor seria dejar de pensar en ello.<p>

-tsuki-san-llamo giotto a tsuki

-hm?-tsuki levanto su cabeza para ver a giotto, rápidamente se puso roja y volvió a golpear a su cabeza contra el escritorio

-tsuki-san estas bien?-pregunto giotto al ver a tsuki golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio y al verla roja pensó que tenia fiebre, así que tomo el rostro de tsuki y junto sus frentes-no tienes fiebre-murmuro giotto

Ahora tsuki estaba más roja que nunca

``Piensa en otra cosa, otra cosa!``-penso en otra cosa y ahora se desplomo con hemorragia nasal

Si se preguntan en que pensó, la niña vio lemmon yaoi el otro día.

-tsuki-san!-giotto se alarmo

-llévala a la enfermería hasta que se acaben las clases, se recuperara-mando alex-sensei a giotto y este obedeció sus ordenes

* * *

><p>-bien fin de clases-dijo tsuki, ya estaba mejor, después de jugar en su psp como una hora se olvido de todo-creo que debería ir a casa de giotto-dijo para sentarse en la camilla y en eso la puerta se abrió y entro giotto<p>

-ah tsuki-san ya estas mejor-dijo giotto al ver a tsuki con su color normal de piel

-si-asintió ella sonriendo

-no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-pregunto giotto

-estoy bien giotto-san, además tenemos que hacer el proyecto-dijo ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta estar junto a giotto para sonreírle

Caminaron el silencio hasta llegar a casa de giotto que no estaba demasiado lejos de la escuela

-tadaima-dijo giotto entrando en casa

-okairi gio-kun-Salio a saludar Nana a su hijo-oh quien es ella, tu novia?-pregunto nana claramente emocionada

-eh! No ella es una compañera de la escuela! Vamos a hacer una tarea-contesto giotto a la velocidad de la luz poniéndose rojo

-oh esta bien-sonrió nana-siéntete como en tu casa querida-sonrió nana a tsuki

-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad-dijo tsuki respetuosamente con una reverencia

Y así los muchachos se fueron arriba

-eres malévola nana-dijo una voz en la cocina

-es que no pude evitarlo-dijo nana con una sonrisa para voltearse a ver a su visitante: una mujer de cabello negro con una macara blanca-es que se ven tan lindos juntos ann-dijo nana con aire soñador

-si es cierto, no puedo esperar hasta que algo pase-dijo ann con el mismo aire soñador-tal vez algo pase hoy-dijo ahora con una sonrisa

-no puedo esperar a que ocurra la alianza-dijo nana y luego sonrió naostalgicamente-tsukiyoshi se parece mucho a su madre-

-es verdad ella será igual y también será una gran jefa para Amore y Giotto se parece demasiado a Tsunayoshi-dijo ann sonriendo mirando por la ventana-en definitiva la época de la luz esta cerca, me voy nana, reborn esta por llegar-dijo ann para desaparecer

-gio-kun se parece a vongola primo-dijo nana, para sonreír y volver a la cocina

* * *

><p>-lo siento por mi madre-se disculpo giotto<p>

-esta bien, de alguna forma me acostumbre a ese tipo de cosas-dijo tsuki con una gotita en la nuca teniendo flash back de miles de situaciones así

Los dos tomaron asiento en el suelo en diferentes lados de la mesita

-y de que crees que debería tratar el proyecto?-pregunto tsuki a giotto

-era de el estudio detallado de cualquier país no?-pregunto giotto

-si-asintió tsuki-cual país seria el mejor-se puso a pensar tsuki

-o no dijiste que viviste en occidente por un tiempo-dijo giotto intentando recordar

-hm si-asintió tsuki-viví en Italia-agrego

-por que no lo hacemos de Italia-sugirió giotto

-oh seria una gran idea-asintió tsuki -``el único problema es que lo que recuerdo detalladamente es sobre la mafia``-lloro mentalmente-no tienes un libro o algo así para ayudar con la geografía-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-hm si-giotto se puso de pie para alcanzar un libro que estaba en el estante a espaldas de tsuki, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso, tropezó con sus pies y cayo encima de la muchacha y sus labios se encontraron

-d yo lo siento mucho-dijo giotto separándose de inmediato totalmente rojo intentando ponerse de pie, pero fue jalado de nuevo asía abajo a los labios de tsuki

* * *

><p><strong>jujuju es mi primera vez escribiendo esas ecenas y personalmente me gusto como quedo, para aberla escrito a madia noche en mi celular lo considero bastante bueno -w- y si al fin algo entre tsuki y giotto! chiii! (chi: forma infantil de la autora para decir si)<strong>

**gracias a las personas que pasan por mi historia y la leen! recuerden que si comentan me motivo mas y salen mejores capitulos y mas rapido ^w^ **

**nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	7. Chapter 6

La cena en el hogar himekawa estaba en silencio sepulcral

-bien niñas como les fue hoy-pregunto aria sonriente

…

-oigan contesten-dijo lal dejando de comer momentáneamente

…

Todas las adolecentes miraron sus platos sonrojadas

-okey, ¿saben que siempre tenemos cámaras de seguridad cerca de ustedes?-dijo eri con cara de póker

-fue una accidente!-gritaron hayako y tsuki al mismo tiempo con el sonrojo creciendo

-y…que fue el accidente?-pregunto chrome con malicia y picaría y las demás adultas sonrieron de la misma forma

-¡por que nos preguntan si ya lo saben!-gritaron todas las adolecentes al mismo tiempo y como contestación recibieron una sonrisa sádica

-me voy-dijo kyomi con un ligero tinte de rosa en las mejillas para salir de la habitación

-aww que moe, esta avergonzada-dijo chrome con una mano el la mejilla-me pregunto por que se avergüenza hasta ahora?...o cierto-sonrió ampliamente

-jejeje quien pensaría que nuestra pequeña alondra encontraría el amor-dijo Daniel sonriendo

-¿?-

-pregúntenle a mukure-chan-dijo Jessica para poner los platos de las adultas en el fregadero

-bien si nos disculpan nos retiramos, tenemos algo que hacer-se despidió ann

-no se desvelen-les dijo aria con una sonrisa

-…y mukuren a que se referían con kyomi-pregunto tsuki tratando e cambiar la conversación

-bueno pues…recuerdan al prefecto de la escuela?-pregunto mukuren con las mejillas rojas

-el sujeto de las esposas? Continua-dijo hayako

-bueno el y kyomi…como decirlo…son novios-soltó mukuren

-…estas bromeando verdad?-pregunto/grito melambi

-no, cuando los vi yo creí que era una ilusión, pero melón-kun también lo vio así que no era ni una ilusión ni una alucinación, además tengo pruebas fotográficas-dijo mukuren

-creo…lo mejor seria olvidar el tema-dijo takeri a lo que todas asintieron

Cada chica se fue a su habitación y medito en sus propios asuntos

* * *

><p>-jiro, por que maldita sea asari se hiso tan atractivo-dijo takeri abrazando a su perro-todo era mas fácil de niños-dijo suspirando<p>

-guau!-ladro su can (traducción: amo anímate! Si no sonríes tsuki-chan se pondrá triste!)

-tienes razón, si me entristezco tuki también lo ara-dijo sonriendo acariciando su perro

* * *

><p>-maldito seas Daemon-dijo mukuren dejando de mirar por la ventana<p>

-si no aceptas tu sentimientos jamás podrás superarlos-le dijo kurou

-ya se, pero no quiero-dijo mukuren mirándose frente al espejo-todo es mas fácil cuando se es hombre-

-tu quisiste ser una chica-le recordó el búho-además le prometiste a primo que cuidarías que se cumpliera la promesa-

-es cierto, tengo que vigilar que decimo termine con tsuki-sonrió mukuren ante su idea-no te parece extraño kurou-

-que cosa-pregunto el búho

-el como todos reencarnamos en dos partes-dijo mukuren volviendo a mirar el cielo nocturno

* * *

><p>-asesinare a ese rosita!, lo juro!-grito hayako dejándose caer en la cama<p>

-nya nya-maulló uri con burla (traducción: pero bien que te gusto verdad?)

-cállate uri!, accidente!, ese beso fue un accidente-grito hayako sentándose en la cama-solo un accidente-murmuro mas para si y sintió a uri en su regazo-aveses eres buen amigo-dijo mientras lo acariciaba

* * *

><p>-por que hice eso nuts-pregunto tsuki mirando a su pequeño león que se frotaba en sus piernas-por que bese a giotto-san-dijo enterando su rostro en las almohadas<p>

-gao-hablo el león (traducción: te gusta)

-e-eso no es cierto-respondió tsuki sonrojada desenterrando su rostro

-yo siento lo que tu te niegas a mostrar tsuki-dijo el muchacho de cabello naranja que apareció a su lado

-por que me gusta?-pregunto tsuki ocultando sus ojos entre las almohadas

-eso no lo se-dijo el muchacho acariciando el cabello de tsuki

-nuts…quiero que vayas a la escuela conmigo-dijo tsuki al peli naranja

-esta bien se lo pediré a las maestras cuando lleguen-dijo nuts para volver a su forma de león

-hasta mañana nuts-se despidió tsuki

* * *

><p>-bien estamos aquí-dijo ann entrando en el templo de namimori acompañada por aria y chrome<p>

-es un gusto volverlas a ver-se oyó una voz profunda pero calma

-si pero ellas aun no te ven-hablo otra voz pero esta era dulce

Y dos flamas anaranjadas aparecieron

-es un gusto volverlos a ver-dijo aria asiendo una reverencia

-hu? Por que no sales orihime-chan?-pregunto la voz masculina

-aquí estoy-dijo una castaña que aparecía de las sombras-es un placer volverlos a ver vongola primo y amore primo-dijo la castaña con una reverencia

-por favor basta de formalidades-dijo la mujer-llámenos por nuestros nombres-

-bien Tsunayoshi y Kyoko supongo que es hora de que se cumpla el trato no-pregunto ann sonriendo

-si ya llego la hora de que la promesa se agá realidad-dijo tsunayoshi mirando a kyoko

-si-asintió kyoko con un ligero sonrojo

-Vongola y Amore volverán a ser una sola familia-dijo la castaña a lo que todos los presentes asistintieron

* * *

><p><strong>nee maldito capitulo es el que mas he batallado en subir y no pude poner mis idioteces al principio ¬¬, y luego mis padres no me dejan sola en la casa que es cuando me llega la inspiracion y mi sobrino dura como tres horas en la compu<strong>**tadora donde escribo por que la otra no tiene word ¬¬ y el niño viene 5 dias a la semana, a si tiene 3 años, ademas de que tuve un bloqueo mental por pensar en un lemmon alaudexkyomi el cual no me gusto mucho que digamos y no lo voy a subir ¬¬...ahh mi vida, ya que desaoge eso**

**que les parecio este cap medio bizarron jeje ni yo se por que salio =.= y ahi nuevo oc, es que se metio en mi cabezita la idea del nuevo oc y pos me gusto mucho y se parece a tsuki asi que adivinen quien es**

**jeje otra cosa medio bizarra...los animales, ya saben nuts, uri, etc etc se pueden volver humanos jeje ni yo se por que...=.= creo por que tambien eso se metio en mi cabezita, como fem tsuna vestido de conejito el cual tal vez aparesca algun dia...see**

**gracias a todas las personas que leen esto! mitsuki-san (de alguna forma me da flojera escribir tu nombre completo) me asustaste el cap pasado!, acababa de subir el cap y ya tenia review, muchas gracias por leer mi historia :D, ah tsuki imagino que se ukeaban a giotto pero se desmayo antes de saber quien :)**

**tutor personal-san (no pude evitarlo) katekyo-san wii te enamoraste de mi fic, me hace tan feliz que les guste lo que escribo :)**

**artemisa me algera mucho ver que as dejado comentarios desde el principio de la historia :D**

**y a la persona que me agrego a favoritos a las 3 de la mañana, muchas gracias!, me agradan tus habitos nocturnos (me di cuenta a las 5 de la mañana cuando revise mi correo XD)**

**ARIGATO! a las personas que leyeron hasta aqui!, a las que agregan esta historia a alertas y favoritos! a las que me dejan reviews, gracias a todos!**

**alex: ganaste un concurso o que?**

**anne: a por cierto alex es el nombre que le di a la parte sarcastica de mi mente, y si lo uso de oc y se supone que es hombre, y algun dia conoceran a mis demas personalidades, los converti en personajes, como quien vio mahobara?, bien me despido si conocen un buen dohujin o como se escriba que sea 27xquien sea, que NO sea pg-18 me dice :)**

**ah si un pequeño concurso, me da curiosidad saber ¿que edad piensan que tengo? **

**ciao~ ciao~**


	8. Chapter 7

**YOO como han estado espero que muy bien**

**mitsuki-san naa kyomi aun no tiene novio, solo que mukuren dijo eso para no conatminar la mente de los nños y no te preocupes yo tampoco le entendi mucho que digamos al capitulo y eso que yo lo escribi**

**artemisa aqui new cap!**

**persona de las tres de la mañana-san (XD) te entiendo yo no duermo agusto tampoco si no algo algo referente a los fics, una ves me dormi a las 2 de la mañana y al dia siguiente me levante a las 6 para ir a la escuela XD**

**oh si otra cosa, como esto es un fic y es mio, las cajas armas podran cambiar de forma dependiendo a la pureza de la flama de sus amos, asi que nuts puede tomar forma humana**

**se supone que kyoko y tsuna, la vercion original, son los fundadores de la familia y andan de metiches viendo que hacen sus decendientes**

**los dejo con el cap**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN PERTENECE A SU DUEÑA AKIRA AMANO**

* * *

><p>Hoy nace un nuevo día en Namimori<p>

-VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!-se oyó un grito que retumbo en todas las esquinas de namimori

-oh gio-kun ya esta despierto-dijo nana mirando sonriente las escaleras

ARRIBA~

Giotto se ponía desesperadamente su uniforme

-si llego tarde de nuevo no quiero ni imaginar lo que me ara alaude-dijo giotto acabando de ponerse su uniforme (yo: es idea mía o sonó medio yaoi Alex: es por que acabas de leer yaoi)

Giotto corrió asía las escaleras he intento bajarlas velozmente, pero ahí esta el punto , intento, así que básicamente solo bajo dos escalones para rodar cuesta abajo

-itai, no comprendo como es que nunca termino herido de gravedad-pensó en voz alta giotto

-por que te curtiste con el tiempo-dijo reborn casualmente desde la cocina, donde su madre le serbia le desayuno, y cuando nana volteo reborn se lo comió

-eso era para mi!-grito giotto llorando internamente por su desayuno

-si llegas tarde no podrás ver a tu novia-dijo reborn ignorado olímpicamente los reclamos de giotto

-novia…-giotto se detuvo en seco a lo que estaba diciendo y se puso a pensar…-tsuki no es mi novia!-grito giotto sonrojándose furiosamente

Reborn dio un sorbo a su café ocultando su sonrisa de la victoria

-yo nunca dije quien-dijo con indiferencia ocultando la sonrisa detrás de la taza de su café

Giotto se sonrojo aun mas dándose cuenta de que reborn tenia razón, nana suprimía una risita al oír la situación en la que se había metido su hijo

-e-etto…voy a llegar tarde-giotto salió de ahí a la velocidad de la luz al ya no saber que decir

-cobarde-murmuro reborn para comenzar a leer el periódico

-``gio-kun es muy inocente``-nana se rio entre dientes

* * *

><p>-eh solo eres tu asari?-pregunto giotto a solo ver el moreno fuera de su casa<p>

-pase a casa de G antes pero no salió, no tengo idea que pudo haber pasado, pero no creo que sea grave-dijo asari sonriendo alegremente

-b-bien-tartamudeo giotto, de alguna forma sentía que la sonrisa de asari no era tan inocente (yo: más yaoi inconsciente! Alex: pues deja de escribirlo!), sentía que el sabia perfectamente por que G no iba a ir a la escuela y se divertía sobre manera por ello

* * *

><p>HOGAR HIMEKAWA<p>

-VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!- se oyó el eco de un grito

-por que la gente grita así a esta hora de la mañana-se quejo hayako comiendo su desayuno

-quien sabe-se encogió de hombros takeri

-hm zia Jessica, zia lal y las demás?-pregunto tsuki al ver el gran comedor casi vacio

-pues mukuren, ryomei y melambi ya se fueron a la escuela y kyomi tomo su moto y se fue a quien sabe donde-dijo lal

-no es muy temprano?-se pregunto tsuki, después de todo solo vivían a unas dos cuadras a pie, no le preocupaba kyomi tal vez fue a midori

-aria y chrome fueron a hacer un trabajo, dudo que Daniel y ann se levanten pronto y eri se perdió-completo Jessica la respuesta a la principal pregunta de tsuki

-bien me voy, tengo que llegar temprano-dijo takeri acabando de desayunar

-lo siento hime-sama pero hoy no iré a la escuela-se disculpo hayako

-esta bien, pero por que?-pregunto tsuki

-en el pueblo vecino hay una convención sobre avistamientos de uma-dijo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

-oh diviértete-sonrió tsuki brillantemente y hayako hiso una reverencia a su hime y se retiro, al ver que hayako se retiro, tsuki centro la atención en sus tias-nuts hablo con ustedes?-pregunto tsuki

-si hablo con nosotras, de echo , aria, chrome, ann y Daniel le estuvieron preparando una identidad toda la noche-comento alegremente Jessica

-la mitad de la noche fue para la identidad, la otra mitad fue para el look-aclaro lal

-oh y donde esta nuts ahora?-pregunto tsuki

-fue a la escuela a entregar sus papeles-dijo Jessica sonriendo

-ósea que no lo veré hasta que valla a la escuela?-pregunto tsuki-yo quería ver lo que le hicieron-hiso un puchero

* * *

><p>En el salón de 1-A se respiraba la incomodidad, mas entre cierto rubio y cierta castaña. El profesor se divertía de lo lindo al ver a sus dos alumnos<p>

-bueno, como aquí la incomodidad se puede cortar con cuchillo-se burlo Alex-sensei-les presentare un nuevo alumno-dijo sonriendo rompiendo parte de la incomodidad-pasa por favor-dijo mirando a la puerta

Esta se abrió dejando ver un varón, incomodidad rota totalmente, que se paro enfrente del salón

-mucho gusto soy Niwa Natsu-sonrio y la mayoría de quedo ciego

El chico era alto, de cabello naranja rojizo desafiando la gravedad, ojos ámbar medio afilados, el uniforme lo usaba desarreglado, la camisa estaba abierta dejando ver una camiseta amarilla, en el cuello traía unos auriculares con el dibujo de un 27, traía una cadena de plata en el cuello y usaba unos guantes negros sin dedos, además un cinturón con una X en la hebilla

Hay que decir que más de una estaba babeándose

Tsuki se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio lo que le hicieron a nuts, normalmente siempre lo veía en su forma humana con un taraje negro, y ahora lo veía como un adolecente que sin duda era atractivo.

Giotto miro al chico nuevo, de alguna forma sentía que ya lo conocía

-es tan guapo-suspiro una chica a sus espaldas, y pronto le vino la duda de si tsuki pensaría lo mismo así que volteo a verla y la vio con la quijada caída

Nuts vio la sorpresa de su maestra y el aura asesina que comenzaba a irradiar el rubio inconscientemente, así que decidió divertirse

-ah? Tsu-chan? Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!-exclamo alegremente mirando a tsuki

-se conocen?-pregunto extra femenino-2

-es mi prima-dijo sonriendo alegremente y automáticamente tsuki se gano cientos de enemigas sin causa alguna (recuerden que en Japón es legal)

Alex asía todo lo posible para no soltarse riendo ahí mismo

-entonces Niwa-san siéntese detrás de himekawa-san-dijo perfectamente ocultando sus ganas de reír

Giotto se le quedo mirando a natsu, el cual le sonrió radiantemente, y esa sonrisa le recordó a giotto la de tsuki así que se sonrojo…instantáneamente chica-fujoshi 1 que esta al fondo del aula y vio la escena se le salió toda la baba

* * *

><p>-awww lindurita, se sonroja con lo que le recuerde a tsukiyoshi-dijo kyoko mirando por unos binoculares<p>

-es nuts!-grito tsunayoshi

* * *

><p>-wow nuts, no te había visto con algo que no fuera el traje-dijo tsuki apoyada en la barandilla del techo-se te ve bien esa ropa-sonrió<p>

-es natsu-corrigió-seria bastante extraño que una persona se llame literalmente nueces no crees?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-jeje creo que tienes razón-tsuki se rasco la mejilla

En ese momento la puerta se abra dejando ver a giotto y asari

Momento incomodo comienza

* * *

><p><strong>este capitulo estaba pensado para ser mas largo muuucho mas largo, pero lo dejare asi y veremos...leeremos lo demas en el sigiente cap<strong>

**TTnTT ya no podre actualizar tan seguido como lo ago, ya inicio clases asi que mi tiempo frente a la computadora se vera reducido**

**bien con eso dicho nos leemos luego~**


	9. Chapter 8

**wow esta vez fui muy rapida**

**mitsuki-san asari y takeri ya tendran su momento!**

**artemisa-san wii new cap! y muy rapido y aqui el momento icomodo**

**katekyo-san n/n el doble sentido salio solito, es que cuando escribi el cap acababa de leer unos doujins y pos jeje salio solito, si takeri y asari se supone que son amigos de la infancia y nuts no es enma cuando me lo imagine fue como una mezcla de hyper tsuna y daisuke de dnangel y mi edad...jeje nop niguno de 17 a 20**

**miraidy-san gracias!**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE SU DUEÑA AKIRA AMANO**

**ah y si a alguien le interesa saber mi edad exacta, estara al final del cap**

* * *

><p>Hoy G había decidido no ir a la escuela por 1) había una convención de uma y seres sobrenaturales en el pueblo vecino a la que tenia que ir y 2) quería permanecer con vida.<p>

Si usted querido lector se pregunta que cosa pudo haber pasado para que el instinto de supervivencia de G saliera a flote, vallamos ayer por la tarde cuando giotto y tsuki hacían su tarea.

FLASH BACK

Cuatro personas estaban escondidas en los arbustos que están al rededor del hogar sawada espiando a dos muchachos

-y puedo preguntar que hacemos aquí-

-ya te dije que hay que cuidar a hime-

-ne G por que estamos espiando?-

-para ver si el tarado de giotto hace algo bueno-

Esas eran las conversaciones que mantenían. El par de chicas estaba en un extremo y los chicos en el otro, ah y no se habían dado cuenta que habían coincidido.

-WTF!-gritaron dos personas de los equipos opuestos

-ah mira los chicos están aquí-dijo takeri felizmente

-ah hola-saludo asari sonriendo

-y ustedes que mierda hacen aquí-se gritaron al mismo tiempo G y Hayako

-wow que sincronía-dijo asari

-oigan saben que si nos oyen los tortolitos estaremos en problemas no?-pregunto takeri

-…-

Así que de alguna forma G y Hayako permanecieron en silencio hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, como a unas 9 o 10 cuadras lejos, en un parque, repleto de ruidos, para asegurarse que los de la residencia sawada no oyeran los gritos de, en este caso hayako.

-ahora así voy a matar ese sujeto!-grito hayako sacando de no se donde dinamitas

-haya-chan si tu viste lo que yo, sabes que no tienes por que hacerlo-la intento calmar takeri

-pero hime-protesta

-nada-la cayo

-je ese giotto al fin izo algo bien-sonrió G que estaba sentado cómodamente en una banca

-cállate rosita!-le grito hayako que había redirgido su ira a G

Automáticamente al ser llamado rosita, G se puso a la defensiva

-a quien le llamas rosita!-grito G poniéndose de pie

-pues a ti!-le grito hayako

Inconscientemente en la pelea verbal que se estaba desarrollando, que la autora tiene flojera de escribir, se estaban acercando

Takeri y asari miraban todo cómodamente desde una banca

Justo en eso momento un niño pateo una pelota que salió volando…

Que le pego a G en la cabeza…

G por el golpe fue empujado un poco al frente…

Donde estaba hayako…

Takeri y asari seguían cómodamente sentados en la banca pero con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, rápidamente se recuperaron y tomaron una foto, de G dándole un beso a hayako.

O eso era hasta que hayako exploto a G, literalmente, el pobre, además de recibir una patada muy fuerte en la entrepierna, recibió el golpe de al menos 3 cartuchos de dinamita y salió volando al estilo equipo rocket.

FIN FLASH BACK

Era un milagro que no estuviera muerto, y estaba seguro de que si hayako lo veía lo iba a acecinar, así que decido velar por su vida.

Actualmente se encontraba en una increíble convención de seres sobrenaturales, uma y ciencia ficción, un lugar en el que nunca encontraría a la peli plata…

O eso pensaba

G iba caminando calmadamente hasta que una turba de chicos paso corriendo, por que al parecer había una chica muy bonita por algún lado, el esquivo la turba y dio media vuelta. Cuando dio la vuelta choco con alguien

-tu!-gritaron g y hayako al mismo tiempo…lo cual llamo la atención de los chicos que estaban por ahí

Apenas iban a comenzar los intentos de asesinato por parte de hayako, cuando una nueva turaba de chicos comenzó a correr hacia ella.

-demonios, debía haber traído el disfraz-se quejo en voz baja

-bien que te diviertas huyendo-g estaba a punto de salir de ahí, cuando hayako lo detuvo

-o no tu vienes conmigo-y así comenzó una carrera casi maratónica

* * *

><p>-uh cuanta incomodidad-dijo natsu<p>

Actualmente giotto y tsuki hacían todo lo posible para no verse la cara.

Estaban almorzando, asari los invito a quedarse ahí, tsuki lo iba rechazar, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo natsu acepto.

-ne ugetsu-san, le parece si les dejamos solos para que hablen-le susurro natsu a asari

-esta bien-asintió asari

-en 1, 2, 3-y usando la habilidad atlética salieron de ahí corriendo tan de repente que tsuki y giotto solo pudieron mirar en la dirección en que fueron

Clic

Cerraron la puerta, con seguro

* * *

><p>Takeri recién acababa su clase de educación física<p>

Estaba en camino a las duchas cuando vio a asari y a nuts?

-nuts que haces aquí?-pregunto extrañada al ver al león de su amiga en su forma humana y con el uniforme de la escuela

-eh yo? Pues ahora estudio aquí-sonrió-te digo todo después tengo que ir a…por haya-dijo apuntando al jardín y se fue corriendo dejando a takeri y asari solos

-eso fue raro-dijo asri viendo como el chico desaparecía entra los arbustos-…takeri, conoces a natsu?-pregunto

-natsu?-dijo en voz baja-``debe ser el nombre falso de nuts``-pensó-si lo conozco hace ya un tiempo-contesto con una sonrisa

-oh y que relación tienes con el?-pregunto asari

-creo amigos-dijo mientras se preguntaba como se supone que se le debe de llamar a la mascota de su amiga, pero por esto no vio el brillo extraño en los ojos de asari

Takeri aun estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su barbilla.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, asari la estaba besando

* * *

><p>-fufufu soy genial- se auto alababa nuts-jeje espero que eso ayude a takeri con asari-dijo alegremente<p>

Estaba el muy feliz al recontar sus logros del primer día de clases cuando oyó un ruido

Instintivamente se volteo dispuesto a entrar en batalla

-m-maestro-dijo nuts asombrado

-uh, a nuts creíste mucho en estos años-dijo tsuna alegremente

-maestro que hace aquí?-pregunto nuts aun asombrado

-quería ver en persona a mi descendiente y ver que tal marchaba-tsuna iba a continuar pero se detuvo al sentir que algo se abrazo a el-yo también te extrañe nuts-dijo sonriendo cálidamente y devolviendo el abrazo al chico que tenia la cara enterada en su pecho

* * *

><p>-…-<p>

-…-

Era la muy fluida conversación que mantenían giotto y tsuki al verse atrapados en la azotea, por que ambos estaban muy avergonzados para siquiera mirarse

-g-giotto-san-tsuki al fin tuvo el valor para hablar

-s-si?-giotto le respondió

A si aun no se miran

-c-como vamos a salir de aquí-fue lo que dijo tsuki, en realidad ella quería hablar sobre lo de ayer pero las palabras no salieron de su boca

-no se-respondió giotto con simpleza

* * *

><p>Kyoko se aburría de lo lindo, tsuna había ido con nuts, y obtuvo una hermosa foto, pero ahora estaba viendo que hacían los chicos mientras estaban encerrados en la azotea, habían estado en silencio, tenido una pequeña conversación y e nuevo silencio<p>

¡Ya llevaban una hora por el amor de dios!

Eran adolecentes con hormonas deberían estando comiéndose a besos

Así que kyoko decidió intervenir

Discretamente sin que ninguno de los chicos la viera, lo cual es fácil cuando estas muerto, se paro detrás de ellos, pensando en que hacer para que algo bueno ocurriera. Idea.

Aventó algo para así llamar la atención de giotto y que volteara para con tsuki, y cuando el chico volteo, lo empujo.

Y así fue como giotto termino encima de tsuki en una poción comprometedora

* * *

><p>Tsuki vio a kyoko en el momento en que esta empujo a giotto<p>

En un principio se preguntaba por que, lo cual automáticamente se fue cuando giotto estaba arriba de ella

-g-giotto-san-hablo tímidamente tsuki

Giotto oyó algo y volteo en esa dirección y ahora estaba arriba de tsuki, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Miro a tsuki para ver su reacción.

Tsuki estaba sonrojada con los ojos color caramelo brillando por múltiples razones, a sus ojos se veía hermosa. Se empezó a preguntar por que ahora tenia ese sentimiento en su pecho, por que tsuki se le hacia tan hermosa y por que se enojaba cuando otros chicos se le acercaba.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta

-te amo tsuki-y la beso

* * *

><p><strong>ahora un omake que no me resisti a poner<strong>

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Fugoshi 1 a la que llamaremos Lía caminaba por el jardín en busca en un buen lugar donde leer su manga yaoi (que curiosamente se veía como un allx27)

Se adentro en los arbustos cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio dos figuras

Eran dos hombres.

Un adolecente y un hombre en sus veintitantos.

Abrazados.

El adolecente tenia la cara enterrada en el pecho del hombre, así que no pudo ver su cara, el chico parecía un gatito mientras frotaba su rostro en el hombre. El hombre lo miraba con cariño, mientras con una mano abrazaba al chico por la cintura y con la otra le revolvía los cabellos.

Lía después de mirar un rato a los dos hombres, siguió caminando y encontró un árbol grande con buena sombra, así que se sentó y abrió su manga y se puso a leer, no sin antes decir:

-hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida-dijo sonriendo y se puso a leer

* * *

><p><strong>TTnTT por quee! yo no quiero pero todo algun dia se tiene que acabar, si esta historia se acabo, desde un principio estaba planeado que se iba a acabar con la declaracion de giotto y ya salio<strong>

**pero aun falta el epilogo y un especial!**

**o y jeje aya arriba dije que iba a poner mi edad y como este es el ultimo cap**

**mi edad actual y que tendre hasta enero del año que entra es...**

**13**

**sip yo tengo la edad reglamentaria para poseer una cuenta en esta pagina, aunque la cuenta existe desde hace un año, pero como no se me ocurria ningun fic no la usaba y se me olvido que tenia cuenta...creo que tengo una mente demasiado pervertida para mi edad**

**oky nos leemos en el epilogo**

**ah y...a quien le gusta el Rfem27?**


	10. Epilogo

**wiii al fin! lo termine! sii! jaja no se por que pero, siento que esto fue algo vago y muy muy raro con algunas cosas medio bizarronas por aqui y por aya.**

** Artemisa aqui esta el epilogo!.**

** Yuuna-san historia corta yo de pero todo tiene un final, espero disfrutes del epilogo :). **

**Miraidy see a mi tambien me desepciono el final pero me quede sin ideas, espero que esto lo compense y yo tengo 13! muajajaja TTuTT me hace tan feliz que te aiga gutado.**

** Katekyo tu tienes la misma edad que yo o.o nunca me imagine que algien de mi edad anduviera por aqui, pero eres mayor que yo por mas o menos 4 meses XD**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE ES DE SU DUEÑA AKIRA AMANO si me perteneciera chrome hubiera salio hace mucho y la primera gen hubiera tenido su saga en el manga**

* * *

><p>1 AÑO DESPUES<p>

Un nuevo día se alzaba en namimori, donde ya era bastante común ver a un muchacho rubio corriendo desesperadamente por su vida, o eso parecía.

-mierda, mierda, mierda-maldecía sin cesar-si llego tarde alaude me castigara-seguía corriendo y maldiciendo

En otro lugar

-merda! Por que nuts no me levanto ahora!-una castaña corría desesperadamente hacia la escuela cuando se topa con un rubio, los dos se ignoraron y siguieron corriendo

Salón 2-A

-ya casi es la hora parece que no lo lograran-decía nuts (humano) mirando su reloj

-apuesto a que se caen en el pasillo-dijo alegremente takeri

-apuesto a que caen en una posición comprometedora-se unió Alex

-silencio, ya casi llegan pongan atención-los callo G para que pusieran atención a el sonido de dos personas corriendo y instantes después de algo cayendo

-je gane-sonrió takeri

Pasillo

-ya casi-murmuraron los dos muchachos

Entonces renació el lado dame de giotto, el cual hace un tiempo había desaparecido casi por completo, haciéndolo tropezar con sus propios pies.

-gio-tsuki intento tomarlo pero fue jalada hacia abajo

Así fue como tsuki termino encima de giotto en medio pasillo (dejo a su imaginación la posición)

-gane!-festejo alex-sensei junto con takeri que seguía festejando, a lo que G y hayako dieron el dinero a regañadientes y asari reía divertido

Tsuki y giotto solo miraban desde su posición

-lo hicieron de nuevo-murmuro giotto a lo que tsuki asintió

-wii nueva foto-nuts sujetaba un celular sobre su cabeza mirando su nueva adquisición de un pasatiempo que había adquirido

-wao en medio pasillo-se oyó una voz femenina con asombro

Inmediatamente tsuki y giotto voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, los cuales era un pelirrojo de ojos rubí y una pelirroja de ojos azul marino. A si estaban casi tan rojos como su cabello

En estos momentos nuestros pequeños e inocentes niños se preguntaban por que, cuando cayeron en la cuenta de su posición

-no es lo que parece!-se levantaron gritando los dos con un gran sonrojo en la cara

- no hasta dentro de cinco años-dijo alex-sensei a lo que nuts asintió en acuerdo, como nadie sabia a lo que en realidad se referían decidieron ignorarlos, pero algo me dice que ustedes, queridos lectores, saben a que se refieren

-tan temprano ya están haciendo ruido-se oyó una voz fría en dirección de uno de los extremos del pasillo, donde un rubio platinado los miraba en una forma que advertía ``se van o voy a…``

-n-nosotros ya nos íbamos-respondió giotto a lo que todos entraron en el salón

* * *

><p>Ahora quien quería ver que había sido de alude y kyomi? Vallamos allá<p>

Alaude siguió caminando en dirección a la sala de recepción después de acarrear a todos los herbívoros a sus salones, abrió la puerta de la sala de recepción y en una de los sofás una pelinegra leía un libro

La chica detuvo su lectura al sentir a alguien a entrar en la habitación y sonrió ligeramente al ver quien había entrado en la habitación

Alaude pasó de largo y fue directo a su escritorio donde había una pila de papeles esperando a ser revisados, así que tomo asiento en la silla detrás del escritorio

Kyomi hiso un ligero puchero al verse ignorada, eso nunca ocurría. Así que se puso de pie, camino hacia alaude y se puso detrás de el

-tienes mucho trabajo-afirmo al ver la pila de papeles

-no tanto-dijo alaude sonriendo ligeramente y dándose la vuelta, sujeto a kyomi de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo

-entonces tienes tiempo para lo que me prometiste anoche-ronroneo seductoramente jugando con el cuello de la camisa e alaude

-por supuesto-sonrió alaude acercando a kyomi aun mas a el

Ejem, creo que, mejor nos vamos para no subir la clasificación y les doy un resumen. Después de un mes de conocerse podría decirse que comenzaron a salir, al mes de comenzar a salir se hicieron novios, y al mes de ser novios se fueron a vivir juntos, así que si, actualmente viven juntos. Fin. Ya imagínense lo que quieran.

* * *

><p>El día de clases paso sin muchas complicaciones para nuestros niños<p>

Actualmente G y hayako estaban en el departamento del primero, por que los habían corrido de la biblioteca donde estaban anteriormente por gritar

-nos echaron por tu culpa-recrimino hayako

-por mi culpa tu fuiste la que comenzó a gritar-se defendió G

Uri gatito miraba todo cómodamente desde el sofá.

Después de una media hora aproximadamente de una discusión a la que uri ya le había perdido el hilo, se aburrió y decidió hacer algo para divertirse.

El pequeño gatito se bajo del sofá, camino donde hayako y la tumbo, así es, se transformo en el gatote, por que se me olvido que es, y la tumbo, para después volver a ser un gatito y huir por la ventana que estaba abierta. Así que básicamente hayako esta arriba de G (otra vez dejo a su imaginación la posición exacta)

-tsk uri-gruño hayako con un notable sonrojo, intento pararse, intento, pero no pudo, por que G la sujetaba de la cintura

-a mi me agrada el gato- dijo divertido G-siempre sabe cuando intervenir-

-suéltame-gruño hayako aun con el sonrojo

-no-

-qu-fue interrumpida por que G la beso en los labios

-te odio-dijo hayako para luego sonreír y besar G

Okey…sigamos

* * *

><p>Asari y takeri entrenaban en un dojo.<p>

-ne que crees que estén haciendo los demás en estos momentos?-pregunto takeri que estaba sentada en el suelo

-lo que estás pensando-dijo asari sonriendo

-y como sabes lo que pienso-pregunto takeri sonriendo

-quien sabe-asari se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente

-y…crees que deberíamos hacer lo mismo-pregunto takeri acercándose seductoramente a asari

-si quieres-respondió asari con un tono serio pero bastante seductor

Mejor creo que nos vamos con los siguientes

o-o

Giotto y tsuki caminaban por las calles de namimori hacia la casa del primero, donde nana les dio la bienvenida

-como demonios perdí!-se quejo lampo con el control en las manos

-te dije que este juego era mi fuerte-dijo melambi como si nada comiendo una galleta

Tsuki y giotto solo miraban la escena un poco divertidos y mejor siguieron su camino a la habitación de giotto antes de comenzar a oír a lampo diciendo que las chicas no deberían saber nada de videojuegos (vil mentira!)

* * *

><p>Giotto y tsuki hacían su ``tarea``, ósea giotto tenia una consola en su cuarto y ahora estaban jugando videojuegos (no sean mal pensados, son muy inocentes…todavía)<p>

-gane!-sonrió alegremente tsuki, para inmediatamente después ser rodeada por un aura emo-eso no es normal, jugar tanto no es normal-empezó a murmurar tsuki echa un ovillo

Giotto solo miraba con una gotita en la nuca como tsuki murmuraba el tiempo usado en ver anime, jugar videojuegos, leer manga y diciendo que era antisocial

Giotto sonrió suavemente recordando como la chica que estaba en su casa ahora era su novia

FLASH BACK

-te amo-ahora si tsuki estaba confundida, primero estaban sentados sin hacer nada, luego vio a kyoko, y ahora giotto la besaba, ¡¿que le pasaba al mundo?

Se supone que ella solo podría enamorarse de…un momento ella estaba enamorada de giotto eso podría asegurarlo, pero según kyoko solo podía enamorarse de…eso significaba que giotto era el. Tsuki llena de emoción por su nuevo descubrimiento, respondió el beso que le había dado giotto

-ti amo decimo-dijo tsuki en un perfecto italiano

Giotto se sorprendió y miro a tsuki la cual sonreía cálidamente

-te amo giotto-repitio y tsuki lo beso

FIN FLASH BACK

Unas semanas después de ese día se le informo de la totalidad del trato de la alianza, y conoció en persona a su tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo, y digamos que verlo fantasear con no se que cosa de que quería ver a su tatarax4 nieto fue perturbador

Giotto sonrió divertido al recordar las reacciones de todos al ver a vongola primo fantasear y a ann, Daniel y chrome en el mundo yaoi (razón aparentemente desconocida, unos días después un anime llamado katekyo hitman reborn salió al aire)

-gio-kun te ocurre algo-pregunto tsuki cerca de giotto

-no es nada tsu-dijo sonriendo cálidamente para besar cálidamente a tsuki en los labios

Tsuki sonrió cálidamente y respondió el beso

* * *

><p>-no deberíamos dejar a dos adolecentes solos en una habitación-decía reborn cruzando los brazos<p>

-estarán bien, parece que haces un berrinche-contesto suavemente orihime con una sonrisa

-eres su madre, deberías velar por tu hija-dijo reborn

-estará bien, no veo por que quieres castrar a giotto-comento divertida la castaña

-vamos reborn, deja de ser sobre protector-dijo fon algo divertido

-yo no voy a dejar que mi hija ande por ahí sin protección-dijo reborn mirando acusadoramente a fon

-kyomi sabe lo que le conviene, además si le hubiera dicho algo al respecto me hubiera ignorado-respondió fon con una sonrisa mientras una gotita bajaba por su nuca al ver la actitud infantil de reborn

-reborn, hace un año ni siquiera sabias que tenias una hija y aprobabas totalmente su relación, y ahora que sabes que es tu hija quieres castrar a tu alumno-dijo orihime sonriendo divertida

-lo dejare ser por ahora pero si dame-gio le pone una mano encima lo asesinare personalmente-dijo reborn mirando el horizonte haciéndose una promesa así mismo mientras que orihime y fon lo miraban divertidos

-hay que orar por el bien de giotto-dijo mukuren que había estado oyendo toda la conversación

-por que?-pregunto confundido daemon

-por que reborn es su suegro-contesto ann

-…reborn es el padre de tsuki?-pregunto algo sorprendido

-si, pero eso es un secreto-asintió mukuren

-por suerte para alaude, fon no es sobreprotector-comento ann casualmente-pero si lo hacen abuelo demasiado pronoto alguien sufrirá-dijo solemnemente esperando que ese día no llegara…no hasta dentro de unos 5 o 6 años

* * *

><p>-y esa es la historia-dijo ann alegremente acabando con su relato<p>

-yo se que te preguntamos como se conocieron nuestros padres pero eso fue, raro-le dijo un chico de cabello azul marino y ojos zafiro

-perdón por no cumplir tus expectativas Ace-dijo ann fingiendo estar enojada

-a mi me gusto-dijo una chica de cabello índigo y ojos zafiro

-vez a kiri le gusta-dijo infantilmente

-dejen de pelear-dijo severamente una rubia platinada e ojos azul hielo

-pero selenia-protesto ace

Ignorado

-mi novia no me hace caso-y ace se fue al rincón emo

-así que oka-chan y otou-san, estaban, literalmente destinados a estar juntos-pregunto una rubia de ojos acaramelados

-así es tsuna-asintio ann con una sonrisa

-entonces…yo me llamo tsunahime por vongola primo-pregunto la rubia, ósea tsuna

-así es-contesto sonriendo-ahora, selenia, ace y kiri vallan por sus hermanos es hora del entrenamiento psicológico-sonriendo perversamente viendo sus cd`s yaoi-y tu tsuna ya puedes irte a casa-dijo sonriendo para despedirlos a todos

Sonrisa-ya se cumplió la promesa de amore y vongola…no puedo esperar a los de los shimon!, aunque eso ocurrirá dentro de otros 13 años o bueno-se encogió de hombros-necesito ir a grabar unas canciones para el anime ¡a la maquina del tiempo¡-y desapareció dejando la sala sola

* * *

><p><strong>tacha! final medio raro que le di espero que aigan entendido lo que decia reborn<strong>

**por que reborn es el padre de tsuki y fon el de kyomi, me parecio divertido hacerle un infierno personal a giotto al ser reborn su tutor espartano y suegro y fon se parece fisicamente a kyomi**

**y los oc del final espero que les aigan agarrado la onda de quienes eran por que son**

**los hijos de giottoxtsuki, alaudexkyomi y daemonxmukuren y saben por que daemonxmukuren, por que quise, elena se fue a chihuahua un baile muajajajaja, y personalmete, no se por que, pero me gusta mas como se ve daemon con fem!mukuro **

**y el especial lo subire cuando pueda solo dire que apareceran ciertas personitas con quienes no dejamos de hacer y leer yaoi fufufufu**

**ciao~ciao~ nos leemos~**


End file.
